


Белтайн (Beltane)

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Magic, Serious Injuries, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Дереку всегда было немного неудобно, когда в его присутствии Стайлз исцелял кого-то. Как будто он становился свидетелем чего-то очень личного, не предназначенного для чужих глаз. И это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он почувствовал сейчас".<br/>Примечание от автора: Это АУ в котором Стайлз обладает магическими силами целителя</p>
<p>Арт от великолепной Айсура</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белтайн (Beltane)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576205) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



Машина Дерека практически врезается в новое парадное крыльцо его дома, руки липнут к рулю, перед глазами пятна, в носу тошнотворный запах его собственной крови. Он отключается на секунду, пока удар головой о боковое стекло не возвращает его в сознание. Когда он вылезает из машины, холодный дождь немного проясняет голову, но все равно он едва не падает на колени, потому что боль простреливает живот, так, как будто нож все еще в нем. Он оставляет машину открытой и пока бредет в направлении дома, в ушах стоит непрекращающийся звон.

С третьей попытки ему удается вставить ключ в замок, оставляя кровавые отпечатки пальцев там, где он прислоняется к входной двери – дверь тоже новая, повышенной прочности. Наконец, Дерек закрывает ее за собой, трясущиеся пальцы запирают задвижку, и он успевает пройти через фойе в ванную до того, как начинает тяжело заваливаться на бок. Он пытается как-то сгруппироваться, но его руки, липкие от крови и дождя, скользят по полу, и он едва сдерживает крик, когда приземляется на распоротый живот. В этот раз ему не удается подняться. Последнее, что он видит – лужа крови, растекающаяся по плитке из-под его руки, которая все увеличивается и увеличивается, не останавливаясь.

~*~  
\- О, Господи! – с ужасом говорит Скотт, когда переворачивает Дерека на спину, распахивая его куртку и задирая на нем рубашку. В ванной слишком яркий свет, который режет Дереку глаза, в то время как он пытается прикрыть живот руками, не в силах побороть инстинктивное стремление защититься, скрыть свою уязвимость.

\- Не двигайся! Не двигайся! – голос Скотта пронизан паникой, его нервные руки неуверенно замирают над обнаженным животом Дерека. У Скотта глубокая рана на щеке, с его мокрых волос на лицо Дерека падают ледяные капли воды.

Дерек пытается что-то сказать, но у него получается только бессмысленный набор звуков. Он чувствует вселенский холод и когда разжимает челюсти, его зубы начинают выбивать дробь.

\- Держись, я звоню Стайлзу, – говорит Скотт, ныряя одной рукой в карман за телефоном и сжимая плечо Дерека другой, в попытке ободрить.

\- Не надо, – выдавливает из себя Дерек. Это последнее, чего он хочет. Не Стайлза. Стайлз будет прикасаться к нему, лечить его, накладывать руки…

Скотт смотрит на него, озадаченный, и спрашивает:

\- Что? Почему? – и тут, должно быть, Стайлз берет трубку, потому что он говорит в телефон:

\- Я нашел его. Все плохо. Ты можешь прийти?

\- Нет, – говорит Дерек, но сейчас он не может сказать это так, чтобы его слова прозвучали как приказ. И в любом случае, Скотт не обязан ему подчиняться.  
Это последнее, что он помнит, до того момента, когда появляется Стайлз, который опускается на колени рядом с ним и кладет ему на лоб руку, успокаивающую и теплую. У него всегда такие теплые руки. Дереку приходится бороться с непреодолимым желанием закрыть глаза и всхлипнуть, настолько это хорошо.

\- Почему он не лечит себя сам? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он еще немного задирает рубашку Дерека, делая это гораздо аккуратнее Скотта. Дерек пытается свернуться в клубок, но Стайлз без труда удерживает его, и тогда Дерек, наконец, понимает, насколько он плох. – Это не похоже на раны от когтей.

\- Я думаю, это было сделано магическим кинжалом или чем-то подобным, – отвечает Скотт. – Он выхватил его у нее и нанес им удар, и…

Стайлз резко смотрит на замешкавшегося Скотта.

\- И что?

\- И она умерла, – говорит, Скотт, тяжело сглатывая. – Ну, сразу же. Он ударил ее в сердце, и это убило ее.

\- Ох, дерьмо, – говорит Стайлз.

Дереку никак не удается перехватить взгляд Стайлза, когда тот смотрит на него.

Телефон Скотта издает звук, нарушая неловкую тишину.

\- Бойд и Эрика с Айзеком, – говорит Скотт, взглянув на экран. – Они загнали в угол последнего, – стая альфы проделала замечательную работу, отделив Дерека от его стаи, перед тем как приблизиться к нему и попытаться убить, но скоро с ними будет покончено. По крайней мере, все это было не зря.

\- Мы справимся. Иди, – говорит Стайлз, сбрасывая с плеч влажную куртку. На нем простая белая футболка, которая, вполне вероятно, вскоре будет вся в крови. Его татуировки, мозаика из сплетенных вместе узлов, рун и мистических символов, покрывающие его жилистые руки зловещим узором, нарисованным красными чернилами, кажутся еще темнее по контрасту с ослепительной белизной футболки.

\- Я сказал, иди, – добавляет он немного грубее, видя, что Скотт колеблется.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Скотт, все еще сомневаясь, но уже сделав несколько шагов назад, бессознательно двигаясь к двери.

\- Я уверен, – отвечает Стайлз, поглядев в лицо Дереку и затем вновь возвращаясь к его раскроенному животу. – А Дерек слишком плох, чтобы брать в расчёт его мнение.

\- А я нет! – оскорбляется Дерек, просто из духа противоречия. Он ненавидит, когда в его присутствии о нем говорят в третьем лице.

\- Шшшш, – говорит Стайлз, совершенно другим тоном, чем со Скоттом, и мягко проводит рукой по влажным волосам Дерека.

Он очень тяжело ранен, и даже если Стайлз не сможет ничего сделать, просто видеть его, слышать его голос, позволить знакомому запаху перебить запах собственной крови – это уже большое облегчение. Несмотря на предыдущие протесты, если бы Дереку пришлось выбирать кого-то, кто был бы с ним, пока он… Прямо сейчас – он бы выбрал Стайлза.

\- Позвони мне, если я вам понадоблюсь, – говорит Скотт и исчезает в ту же секунду.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и поднимает свои татуированные руки над животом Дерека, разминая пальцы.

\- Я не хочу… – начинает Дерек, пытаясь оттолкнуть Стайлза, но тот с легкостью перехватывает руки Дерека и прижимает их к полу, цокнув на него языком, как рассерженный родитель.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе, – говорит он, когда Дерек продолжает сопротивляться. – Дерек, прекрати. Дай мне все исправить.

_Никто не сможет ничего исправить_ , хочет сказать Дерек, но прежде чем он говорит это, Стайлз прикасается к нему.

Дерек мгновенно радуется, что Скотт ушел и ничего не видит. Дереку всегда было немного неудобно, когда в его присутствии Стайлз исцелял кого-то. Как будто он становился свидетелем чего-то очень личного, не предназначенного для чужих глаз. И это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он почувствовал сейчас.

Стайлз прижимает свои большие сильные руки к самым опасным разрезам, и его глаза начинают устрашающе расфокусироваться, как будто он смотрит вдаль, на что-то, видимое лишь ему одному. Его пальцы, все такие же успокаивающе теплые, прижатые к ледяной коже Дерека, слегка вибрируют, вызывая ответную дрожь где-то в глубине тела.

Тату на руках Стайлза начинают светиться, вначале мягко, а потом медленно разгораются, окрашивая все в комнате спокойными золотисто-красными тонами, даря ощущение тепла и покоя. Каждая клеточка в теле Дерека наслаждается этими ощущениями, он выгибает спину, его глаза закатываются, и единственное, что он может сделать – это попытаться сдержать стон, когда все те эмоции и чувства, которые составляют сущность Стайлза, настоящие и правильные, вливаются в него. Преданность, любовь и радость огнем пробирают его насквозь, до гнилой сердцевины, где сам Дерек слаб, сломан и ничтожен.

Дереку кажется, что он произносит имя Стайлза, а тот в ответ произносит его имя. Он хочет попросить Стайлза не останавливаться, потому что он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, даже до того, как его жизнь превратилась в дерьмо и он убил почти всех, кого любил. Возможно, ему больше никогда не доведется испытать это чистое, свободное от чувства вины удовольствие.

Но Стайлз останавливается. Он достаточно добр, чтобы делать это постепенно, потихоньку отпуская Дерека, как бы плавающего на поверхности теплой, чистой воды. Когда пик удовольствия начинает таять, боль в животе возвращается, тускло пульсируя, чтобы затем усиливаться с каждым вздохом, но это гораздо лучше, чем было раньше. Это определенно можно вынести.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза, Стайлз обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Его руки все еще лежат на животе Дерека, большие пальцы медленно чертят круги на исцеленной коже, помогая отвлечься от боли.

Все тело Дерека покалывает, и он не думает, что способен разговаривать. У него странное ощущение в груди, не так, как будто она ранена, а словно бы… открыта. Так, как будто она совершенно пуста, вместо того, чтобы быть наполненной злостью и страхом.

\- Извини, – хрипит Стайлз. – Немного увлекся.

Такое Дерек тоже видел – тот, кого Стайлз лечит, всегда немного не в себе, почти как пьяный. Он кладет руку на колено Стайлзу и оставляет ее там, сейчас это единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы поблагодарить его.  
Когда Стайлз накрывает ее своей, его пальцы покрыты кровью Дерека. Руны на его руках все еще слегка светятся, каждая мистическая фигура обведена тонкой нитью желтого цвета, мягкого и зовущего. Дерек хочет пробежать пальцем вдоль каждого завитка и впадинки, проделать извилистый путь вверх по руке и под рукав его футболки, проследить за узорами, которые заходят ему на шею и исчезают позади уха. Это желание для него не ново.

\- Что ты сделал со мной? – бормочет Дерек, пытаясь переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза, но у него ничего не получается, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не делает это сам. Он чувствует легкий запах озона, который примешивается к запаху Стайлза, когда он лечит кого-либо. Это заставляет его сморщить нос, потому что ассоциируется у него с чем-то, чего он избегает годами.

\- Я исцелил тебя, – говорит Стайлз, но при этом нервно улыбается и не смотрит Дереку в глаза.

Дерек сотни раз видел, как Стайлз исцелял других людей, и никогда это не выглядело так, как Дерек только что чувствовал. Как будто Стайлз был в нем. Как будто Стайлз…

\- Я думаю, я немного вышел из берегов, – говорит Стайлз и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Он что-то скрывает, но у Дерека нет сил выяснять, что именно. И, в любом случае, он не уверен, что хочет это знать. Он предпочел бы просто лежать и смотреть на Стайлза, потому что в действительности он никогда не смотрит на него, как бы ему этого не хотелось, опасаясь быть пойманным за этим занятием.

Стайлз смотрит вниз, на их соединенные руки, но даже если это беспокоит его, он ничего не говорит. Дерек видит неровную линию его волос, нежную скулу с ржавым пятном крови на ней, ухо с толстой черной металлической пробкой с гравировкой крошечных рун на ней. Дерек знает, что в другом ухе такая же.

Дерек однажды слышал, как Стайлз сказал Айзеку, что это _для защиты_ , и глаза его при этом скользнули по Дереку, как будто Стайлз нуждался в защите именно от него. Дерек никогда не сможет этого забыть – у него было ощущение, как будто его ударили в лицо. Сейчас воспоминания об этом не беспокоят Дерека, будто их острота притупилась. Какое бы заклинание Стайлз ни применял к людям, оно заставляет Дерека чувствовать себя абсолютно защищенным от всего.

Некоторое время они все так же держатся за руки, чего, как считает Дерек, он не должен бы делать, но к черту все, он почти умер. Другая рука Стайлза по-прежнему лежит на животе Дерека, и похоже, что он и в самом деле серьезно пострадал, потому что пальцы Стайлза, касающиеся его кожи в паре сантиметров над ремнем, не вызывают никаких ощущений, кроме комфорта и покоя.

Дерек думает, что мог бы запросто уснуть прямо сейчас, в безопасности и под присмотром, но чувствует что-то липкое и теплое внизу, ужасная боль возвращается, и Стайлз произносит: «Ох, дерьмо». Порезы открываются, плоть расползается, вновь разделяясь на две части, и кровь течет на пол. Насколько Дерек знает, такого никогда не случалось с теми, кого Стайлз исцелял раньше.

Стайлз кладет руки поверх разрезов, его лицо пепельное и испуганное, а Дерек чувствует покалывание в костях, в то время как золотое свечение рун вновь наполняет его видение. В этот раз все не так интенсивно, то ли он привык, то ли Стайлз сдерживается, но у него подворачиваются пальцы ног в ботинках, в то время как эндорфины обрушиваются на него, оставляя удовлетворенным, но жаждущим прикосновений. Когда Стайлз отрывает от него руки, Дерек ловит одну из них и крепко сжимает, не готовый остаться хотя бы без какого-то контакта.

Стайлз вновь переплетает их пальцы, потирает большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Дерека, ждет. Они молча смотрят, как раны открываются вновь, и потом снова, и еще раз после этого, несмотря на то, что каждый раз на это уходит чуть больше времени. Стайлз продолжает накладывать руки на Дерека, а Дерек продолжает истекать кровью, и, наконец, Дерек говорит:

\- Стайлз, остановись, – потому что Стайлз побледнел и весь трясется, и, похоже, собирается убить себя, пытаясь исцелить Дерека.

Стайлз сжимает руки в кулаки, когда Дерек перехватывает его за запястья, удерживая его руки так, что он не может прикоснуться к порезам, и это хороший знак, что у него хватает на это сил.

\- Все хорошо, ты остановил это. Все будет в порядке, – говорит ему Дерек, хотя не до конца уверен, что это правда. Самый большой порез снова открылся, источая запах озона, но это гораздо лучше, чем было.

\- Ты все еще истекаешь кровью! – восклицает Стайлз, и впервые в его голосе слышится нотка паники. – Позволь мне….

\- Стоп, – говорит Дерек с таким нажимом, на какой он только способен. Ему не просто быть убедительным, отдавая приказ, но ему нужно, чтобы Стайлз услышал.

\- Дерек, – продолжает Стайлз довольно жалобно. Он встает на колени и расслабляет руки, все еще удерживаемые Дереком.

\- Все хорошо, я в порядке, – говорит ему Дерек, стараясь, чтобы это звучало максимально уверенно. Он тянет Стайлза на себя, до тех пор, пока тот не устраивается на полу, положив голову на руку Дерека. Стайлз обхватывает Дерека через грудь одной рукой, и прячет лицо у него на плече. Его все еще трясет.

\- Ты все сделал отлично, – шепчет Дерек ему в висок. – Мне гораздо лучше.

\- Ок, – говорит Стайлз и прерывисто выдыхает.

Они лежат на полу, кровь вытекает из-под Дерека, но ванная к этому времени и так выглядит, как место убийства, и они оба покрыты кровью, так что нет смысла беспокоиться об этом.

Это именно то, чего Дерек не хотел – все тщательно возведенные им границы, стоило Стайлзу его коснуться, были уничтожены в одно мгновение.

Пять лет – слишком долго – не смотреть на него, не касаться его без крайней необходимости, не позволять своим чувствам к нему отражаться на лице.

И никогда, никогда не позволять Стайлзу лечить его, потому что мысль о Стайлзе, накладывающем на него руки, когда он слаб и уязвим, была невыносима. Он всегда боялся, что это будет именно то, что уничтожит его иллюзию контроля. И он оказался прав.

Но сейчас, когда это случилось, он, кажется, не может найти в себе и капли сожаления, потому что, несмотря на ужасную боль в животе, он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо за очень долгое время: легким, оживленным, наполненным нежной привязанностью, которую почему-то гораздо легче переносить, чем долгие, изматывающие годы жажды и тоски, которые предшествовали этому.

Он поворачивает голову, так, чтобы уткнуться носом в макушку Стайлза. Запах озона гораздо сильнее после стольких сеансов лечения, но к этому времени для Дерека невозможно соединить этот запах с чем-то еще, кроме того, как это здорово, когда Стайлз прикасается к нему. Он дышит им и отказывается чувствовать за это вину; он никогда не был так близко и так долго рядом со Стайлзом, если не считать ночь в бассейне, много лет назад, когда все вокруг пропахло хлоркой. Стайлз, вполне возможно, прекрасно понимает, что делает Дерек, но в любом случае, Дерек не может заставить себя переживать по этому поводу.

\- Прости за слияние, – говорит Стайлз, помахав над ними рукой и не поднимая головы.

\- Вот что это было? – осторожно спрашивает Дерек. Он с самого начала знал – что-то пошло не так, как обычно, и Стайлз, кажется, пытается найти слова, чтобы объяснить ему это. Что ж, он готов подождать.

\- Ага, – Стайлз явно смущен. – Как правило, во время слияния происходит небольшая передача информации от меня. Помнишь, в прошлом году Скотт набросился на меня, когда узнал, что это я съел его шоколадный батончик в третьем классе во время похода? – он молчит, пока Дерек пытается подавить болезненный смех. – Но такого, как в этот раз, со мной никогда не было. Я не мог контролировать это с того момента, как прикоснулся к тебе. Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, – говорит Дерек. Ему совершенно не жаль. Даже несмотря на то, что лежит в луже собственной крови, он чувствует себя довольным и счастливым. Он понимает, что это эмоции Стайлза, и принимает их. Его собственные по большей части не такие приятные.

\- Меня как-то сбила машина, когда мне было пять, – продолжает Стайлз. – Выбежал на улицу прямо перед нашим домом. Моя мама обладала высоким уровнем контроля – она была куда более сильным целителем, чем я, – но она была выведена из себя, и тогда все просто обрушилось на меня при ее прикосновении. Так я узнал, что Санта Клауса не существует, - в голосе Стайлза звучит смех, но с явственной ноткой печали.

Дерек знает, что потеря миссис Стилински оставила Стайлза, который уже показывал признаки унаследованного им дара, не просто без матери, но также без помощи того, кто мог бы научить его использовать силу. Перед смертью она заставила отца Стайлза поклясться, что он продолжит обучение, и тот выполнил свое обещание. В течение долгих лет после смерти матери Стайлз каждое лето проводил несколько недель с целительницей, которая жила на севере в часе или двух езды. Она научила его многому – тому, что не успела передать ему собственная мать, перед тем, как ушла навсегда.

Но она, конечно, не смогла заменить Стайлзу мать. Дерек по себе знал, что это невозможно. Это сближало их – то, что они слишком рано потеряли матерей, и для каждого из них это означало, что в мире стало меньше на одного такого же человека, как они. Дерек чуть крепче сжимает Стайлза в молчаливом сочувствии и позволяет большому пальцу погладить его по плечу.

\- Так что теперь ты знаешь, – говорит Стайлз совершенно несчастным голосом, – что я чувствую к тебе.

Дерек на секунду теряет дар речи. Такое ощущение, будто мир вокруг замер, словно кто-то нажал на паузу, а после все становится на свои места. Так вот что это, то новое, кипящее внутри него нечто, заставляющее его поверить, что для его жизни есть другие варианты, кроме как провести ее в раскаянии или в отчаянных попытках нанести окружающим людям как можно меньше вреда. Это внезапное и необъяснимое чувство _ценности_. Так вот что Стайлз чувствует _к нему_.

[](http://imageban.ru/show/2016/05/12/256d6695b71138f1fe361fcd952e6b09/jpg)

В тишине Стайлз напрягается и пытается сесть, но Дерек мягко удерживает его, положив руку между лопаток. Сейчас неподходящее время, Дерек совершенно определенно об это знает. Они оба в крови, и Дерек еще далеко не в норме, но все это кажется отдаленным и несущественным, и он не может представить себя делающим что-то другое.

Он прикасается к лицу Стайлза кончиками пальцев и приподнимает его, и целует его, пальцы скользят по линии подбородка, большой палец дразнит нижнюю губу Стайлза перед тем, как он прикасается к ней кончиком языка. Рот Стайлза еще горячее, чем его руки.

Стайлз реагирует не так, как ожидает Дерек. Он издает стон раненого животного и отшатывается в сторону.

\- Не надо!

\- Но ты только что сказал – я чувствую это, – говорит Дерек, растерявшись. У него странное, щекотное ощущение в животе, которое не имеет ничего общего с кинжалом. – Стайлз, я…

\- Ты не слушаешь, – говорит Стайлз, уклоняясь от прикосновения, когда Дерек пытается погладить большим пальцем его скулу. – Ты под моим влиянием. Я не могу… мы не можем это делать, – на его лице душераздирающий калейдоскоп печали и уязвимости; он выглядит даже хуже, чем когда считал, что Дерек умирает. – Господи, Дерек, я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы это было правдой, но это не так. Это слияние. Это не по-настоящему.

Было время, когда Дерек ухватился бы за возможность сделать вид, что все произошедшее – всего лишь побочный эффект, притвориться, что последние несколько лет он не проводил почти каждый момент своей жизни, думая о Стайлзе и о том, что между ними все могло бы быть по-другому.

Было время, когда он принял бы как факт, что он не заслуживает этого, и что Стайлзу будет с ним только хуже.  
Но теперь все изменилось. За короткое время, что прошло с тех пор, как Стайлз прикоснулся к нему, Дерек перешел от режима выживания к ощущению, что для него возможно все, что угодно. Как будто все дерьмо, случившееся с ним, все дерьмо, которое он принял на себя, не станет больше влиять на его жизнь.

Он начинает догадываться, что, возможно, Стайлз залечил раны не только снаружи.

Дерек отпускает Стайлза и медленно отодвигает его локтем, игнорируя мрачный взгляд, возникающий на лице Стайлза. У Дерека хорошо получается делать неприятные вещи, которых нельзя избежать – этого Стайлз в нем не изменил.

\- Помоги мне подняться, – говорит Дерек, неловко перекатываясь на колени. – Я хочу помыться, – Стайлз секунду смотрит на него непонимающе, удивленный тем, что Дерек решил вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

Потом он встает, храбро подставляет плечо под руку Дерека. Резкий укол боли в животе вызывает болезненную гримасу на лице Дерека, когда он медленно выпрямляется, лишь слегка качнувшись, вместо того, чтобы завалиться назад.

Стайлз суетится вокруг него во время трудного подъема по лестнице, пока Дерек покрывается крупными каплями пота и старается не потерять сознание. У него такое чувство, будто Стайлз искренне беспокоится за него, но также есть еще что-то, на чем нужно сосредоточиться, кроме того, что только что случилось между ними. Поэтому Дерек позволяет ему вести себя и даже не протестует, когда Стайлз называет его упрямым мудаком и угрожает оставить на площадке истекать кровью до смерти.

К сожалению, спальня Дерека расположена в самом конце коридора, так что они несколько раз останавливаются, чтобы передохнуть. Дерек опирается на стены, которые он покрасил несколько месяцев назад, оставляя влажные следы. Футболка Стайлза практически пропитана его кровью; так что Дерек может себе представить, в каком состоянии его собственная одежда.

\- Это будет чем-то вроде украшения, – говорит Стайлз, оглядываясь на кровавые пятна, которые они оставляют позади. Он скорчил гримасу, впервые увидев цвет краски, что казалось слегка несправедливым, потому что именно он то и дело упрекал Дерека за голый гипсокартон.

\- Ты можешь перекрасить их в любой цвет, какой захочешь, – умудряется почти нормально сказать Дерек; боль, наконец, угасла до тупой пульсации. – За исключением той гнилой зелени.

\- Это называется «дрожащая осина», ты, варвар, – говорит Стайлз, и впервые за день его слова звучат «по-стайлзовски», в его обычной манере. – В этот момент Марта Стюарт вынуждена присесть и дышать в бумажный пакет.

Прибытие в спальню спасает Дерека от необходимости отвечать. По пути Стайлз наклоняется и включает лампу на столике рядом с кроватью; Дерек может видеть и без этого более чем хорошо, но Стайлз не может. К спальне присоединена ванная, которая гораздо больше и в настоящее время не настолько заляпанна кровью, как та, что внизу, и как только они попадают в нее, Стайлз устраивает Дерека напротив раковины, и выходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.

Посмотреть на себя в зеркало было ошибкой. Дерек белый, как полотно, за исключением тех мест, где он покрыт кровью, а его одежда – просто катастрофа, несмотря на факт, что внутри он чувствует себя чистым, перерожденным, как будто все плохое в нем сожгли и заменили чем-то лучшим. Он знает, что это внезапное отсутствие веры в то, что он разрушает все, к чему прикасается, скорей всего, Стайлз – то, как он видит Дерека, а не то, как Дерек видит себя сам, – но небольшой отдых от ненависти к себе вроде как приятен. Он чувствует себя настолько по-другому, что почему-то ожидал увидеть это в зеркале, но разочаровывается, обнаружив, что выглядит, так же как и всегда, за исключением того, что он больше, чем обычно, похож на труп.

Он умудряется раздеться и самостоятельно забраться в душ, морщась и шипя каждый раз, когда режет в животе, следя за тем, не собираются ли раны снова открыться. Как только он закрылся в душе, один и подальше от Стайлза, подальше от его теплых рук и восхитительного запаха, он может проанализировать все, что творится у него в голове, пытаясь выделить, что его, а что Стайлза. Слияние действительно сильное, куда больше, чем он думал вначале. В нем так много Стайлза, звучащего внутри него, что возможно, он будет слушать _«Mumford &Sons»_ всю следующую неделю.

В итоге оказывается совсем не трудно в этом разобраться. Когда Дерек был маленьким, мама учила его, как следовать за запахом, как найти невидимую нить и тянуть ее, идя за источником. Когда он освоил это, она показала ему, как концентрироваться больше, чем на одном следе, как входить в комнату, полную людей, и разделять их запахи, пока, наконец, он не научился отслеживать нескольких одновременно.

Ему предстоит нечто очень похоже, и поскольку его мозг уже знает основной принцип, все относительно просто. Он распутывает узел беспорядочных эмоций в своей голове, одну тоненькую ниточку за другой, прослеживая происхождение каждой, и то, что он в конце концов обнаруживает, не удивляет его.

Дерек сидит обнаженный на полу душевой кабины и смотрит, как его кровь стекает в канализацию, гипнотизирующий поток воды окрашивается темно-красными завитками, такими же, как у Стайлза на коже.

~*~  
Когда Дерек, с полотенцем вокруг талии, выходит из ванной, Стайлз роется в его шкафу. Раны Дерека, пока он принимал душ, наконец-то закрылись окончательно, и он больше не истекает кровью, но у него несколько жутких шрамов на животе, и он все еще не вполне уверенно стоит на ногах.

Стайлз без футболки, не скрытая татуировками часть его кожи светится в полумраке. Дерек никогда не видел Стайлза без рубашки, возможно, одного из всей группы, включая Эрику, потому что в мире оборотней полно непреднамеренной наготы, и нет смысла напрягаться по этому поводу. Но до сегодняшнего дня он понятия не имел, насколько Стайлз покрыт татуировками. Руны, которые окрашивают его руки, устремляются вверх по его плечам и вниз по спине, охватывая его лопатки, прежде чем сузиться в нежных завитках у поясницы, и исчезнуть под ремнем.

Пока Дерек смотрит, Стайлз закрывает ящик с носками, следом открывает нижний и издает торжествующий звук, увидев, что он полон футболок. Когда он поворачивается к Дереку, с футболкой в руках, Дерек видит, что руны также покрывают его грудь, сбегая к грудине, перед тем как соединиться в спираль, которая спускается к середине его живота. Оба его соска проколоты. Этого Дерек тоже не знал.

Стайлз просовывает руки в рукава футболки Дерека и натягивает ее на голову, но Дерек успевает до того, как он надевает ее до конца. Стайлз, ослепленный, на мгновение подпрыгивает, когда Дерек обеими руками хватается за ткань, затем успокаивается, когда тот медленно тянет ее назад через его голову. Лицо Стайлза, когда оно появляется, выглядит настороженно.

\- Я верну ее, – говорит Стайлз, как будто это единственная причина, по которой Дерек может не хотеть, чтобы он одевался.

\- Я знаю, – говорит Дерек, развеселившись. Стайлз позволяет Дереку стянуть с него футболку, как с маленького ребенка, и молча смотрит, как Дерек бросает ее на пол и мягко кладет руки на бедра Стайлза.

Стайлз опускает руки и закрывает глаза, напрягаясь от прикосновения Дерека, которого он совершенно сознательно старается не коснуться в ответ.

Он сглатывает – его лицо морщится, как будто от боли, – и одновременно качает головой.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, – шепчет он. – Мы говорили об этом. Я бы не сумел… я не смог вынести этого, – его глаза все еще закрыты, словно ему невыносимо даже смотреть на Дерека.

\- Слушай меня, – говорит Дерек, игнорируя то, как Стайлз вздрагивает, когда он осторожно берет его лицо в руки. – Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я просто чувствую, то же, что и ты, но это не так.

Стайлз открывает глаза, а потом и рот, но Дерек качает головой и – чудеса – Стайлз ничего не говорит. Его глаза выглядят огромными на бледном лице.

\- Будь это так, я бы думал, что влюблен сам в себя, правильно? – спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз заметно морщится при слове «любовь». Дерек делает вдох и удваивает ставку: – А не в тебя.

\- Ты не, – упрямо говорит Стайлз, но он хочет в это верить. Дерек может видеть это на его лице. – Дерек, подумай об этом. Разве ты чувствовал это раньше?

Дерек не торопится с ответом. Это самое важное из того, что он собирается сказать он, и если Стайлз не поверит ему, то все пропало.

Но, в конце концов, это просто. Теперь все стало таким простым. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стайлза и говорит:

\- Я всегда это чувствовал.

Стайлз отстраняется настолько, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза, в то время как его руки крепко сжимают запястья Дерека, так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. – Ты уверен? – его щеки внезапно розовеют, взгляд становится яркими и жесткими. – Дерек, ты уверен? Потому что, если ты не уверен…

\- Я уверен, – говорит Дерек, и он ничего не может поделать со своей улыбкой, и улыбается еще шире, когда Стайлз улыбается в ответ. Он знает, разговоры окончены. Стайлз верит ему. – Я действительно, действительно уверен, – также он уверен, что вот-вот упадет, возможно, от потери крови, а возможно, от облегчения.

Штаны Стайлза – сплошной кошмар, большие кровавые пятна на обоих коленях, полосы, где он вытирал об них руки, но Дереку все равно. Он смыкает руки на запястьях Стайлза и толкает его к кровати, где осторожно укладывается на спину и тянет Стайлза вниз, чтобы тот устроился на его бедрах.

\- Я в порядке, – настойчиво говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз начинает протестовать, тревожно глядя на живот Дерека. Это не совсем правда; он выбрал кровать, потому что не был уверен, что сможет прикасаться к Стайлзу и одновременно стоять прямо, но он достаточно в порядке, чтобы управится с этим лежа.

Он намерен поцеловать его, потому что подобные признания принято подтверждать поцелуем.

Дерек ждал годами, чтобы сделать это, но он смотрит на Стайлза и отвлекается на минуту. Стайлз совершенно не стесняется, позволяя Дереку разглядывать его и трогать метки на его коже так, как он хотел сделать долгое время, и он слегка поддевает одно из колечек в соске большим пальцем, отчего у Стайлза сбивается дыхание.

Его руки скользят вниз, следуя за спиралью, заставляя мускулы на животе Стайлза приятно подрагивать. Стайлз смотрит, как пальцы Дерека движутся по его коже, рот слегка приоткрыт, глаза прикрыты, как будто от ощущения рук Дерека на своем теле ему сносит крышу, как от отборной наркоты.

Дерек медленно расстегивает его ремень, затем пуговицы на штанах, и видит что-то еще: другой знак, свернувшийся низко на животе, краешек которого выглядывает из-под пояса брюк. Когда его пальцы ловят край белья Стайлза, тот внезапно выныривает из своего транса и осознает, что Дерек делает. Он вздрагивает и хватает Дерека за предплечья.

\- Дерек, подожди…

Но уже слишком поздно. Дерек достаточно стянул белье вниз, чтобы увидеть. Там, на животе, под пупком, есть еще одно тату, которое кажется более темным и строгим на фоне нежной кожи Стайлза, и это не руна. Это трискелион.  
Они оба затихают. Так затихают, что Дерек может слышать сердце Стайлза, бьющееся, как испуганный кролик.

\- Что это? – хрипит Дерек, у которого внезапно пересыхает во рту. – Почему ты…

\- Она сделала его тогда же, когда и остальные, – говорит Стайлз, и его голос звучит почти извиняющееся. Она – это Бриджид, женщина, которая взяла его под свое крыло после смерти матери и учила использовать свой дар. Она нарисовала руны на его коже, когда Стайлзу не было и шестнадцати. Когда она умерла, Стайлз пропал на две недели и, когда вернулся, тихий и осунувшийся, но такой же немолчаливый, как и раньше, на нем были новые тату, изящные круги вокруг всех десяти пальцев, слова на языке, которого Дерек не знал.

У Стайлза были татуировки, сколько Дерек его помнил. Он слышал, что процесс нанесения занял годы, что это было очень болезненно, и Скотт беспокоился, что Стайлз может умереть. Стайлз тогда был ребенком, только что перешедшим в старшие классы. Это было до того, как Дерек вернулся в Бекон Хилл. Трискелион был на теле у Стайлза все то время, что они знали друг друга, и Дерек понятия об этом не имел.

Теперь он понимает, почему никогда раньше не видел Стайлза без одежды.

\- Почему ты не говорил мне? – Дерек помнит, что Стайлз увидел тату на его спине через несколько недель после их знакомства, и это было годы назад. – Почему ты скрывал это?

\- Как я мог? – тяжело выдыхает Стайлз. – Я думал… я думал, что ты просто будешь знать. Она произнесла это так, словно ты будешь, – он отводит глаза и тяжело сглатывает, перед тем, как продолжить: – Как знал я. Когда я увидел тебя.

Это что-то совершенно другое, нуждающееся в осмыслении, в ночь, которая и так уже полна открытий. Одно дело чувствовать тягу к Стайлзу, хотеть его, затем узнать, что Стайлз хочет его в ответ, но это – нечто абсолютно другое. Дерек слегка прижимает пальцы к животу Стайлза по обе стороны от тату, сдавливая кожу. – Она сказала тебе, что это... я? Когда она наносила ее тебе?

\- Не конкретно, – Стайлз закусывает губу и замолкает.

\- Что она сказала, Стайлз? – спрашивает Дерек. Его пальцы дрожат на ткани белья Стайлза. Кажется, он не может позволить себе убрать их.

\- Она сказала, моя судьба привязана к этому, и я…

\- Скажи мне, – нежно приказывает Дерек, когда Стайлз снова колеблется.  
Стайлз выпрямляет плечи и закрывает глаза, и понятно, что он повторяет чьи-то слова, когда произносит не совсем уверенным голосом: – Это знак для того, кого тебе предназначено отыскать. Он твоя судьба. Ты его спасение. Зуб и коготь, свет и надежда. Защитник и целитель.

_Защитник._

Дерек вспоминает, возможно, в сотый раз, как Стайлз говорил Айзеку о рунах в его ушах, и его глаза нашли Дерека, как бы инстинктивно, когда он сказал _«защита»_. Но теперь он действительно понимает, почему Стайлз смотрел на него, и это не потому, что он ждал угрозы от Дерека.

Однако трудно чувствовать себя чьим-то защитником, когда из-за твоего неумения разбираться в людях большая часть твоей семьи сгорела заживо. Дерек не уверен, что он был защитником Стайлза все эти годы. Такое чувство, что он, наоборот, постоянно толкал его на опасный путь.

Это не может быть он. Не может.И все же.

Дерек абсолютно уверен, что нет другого оборотня – _зуб и коготь_ – среди ныне живущих на земле, носящего такую отметку. Он единственный. Это _должен_ быть он.

Он _хочет_ , чтобы это был он.

Его молчание нервирует Стайлза, который наблюдает за Дереком.

\- Дерек…

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал? – снова спрашивает Дерек, потому что не может оставить этот вопрос без ответа. – Ты знал об этом все это время.

Все эти годы Стайлз носил знак на своей коже, понимая, что это значит, а Дерек убивал сам себя, пытаясь держаться от него подальше.

Стайлз пожимает плечом, но это не случайный жест, каким, возможно, он хотел бы его сделать. Он слишком напряжен и расстроен.

\- Она сказала, что мне предстоит испытание, и что я должен быть терпелив. Потом я нашел тебя, но ты никогда – никогда! – не позволял накладывать на тебя руки, – он произносит это так, будто это его ранит и ранило все то время, пока Дерек отказывал ему, и вероятно, это так и есть. Стайлз не просто лекарь, исцелять для него так же необходимо, как дышать. – Я думал, ты просто… не хотел меня.

\- Я хотел тебя, – говорит Дерек, даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз уже знает это. – Я хотел тебя долгое время.

Он хотел Стайлза много бесконечных, одиноких лет, глядя, как все его друзья находят себе партнеров, молча стоя рядом и ожидая, когда Стайлз сделает то же самое, влюбится в кого-то, кем будет не он, просто чтобы замкнуть круг его страданий.

Но Стайлз не влюблялся. Стайлз не делал ничего, отклоняя любое предложение, а их было множество, тех, о которых Дерек знал, и наверняка еще больше тех, о которых не знал. Дерек делал то же самое, но он не понимал, что это что-то значит, они оба, державшиеся по отдельности так, как будто чего-то ждали.

Дерек не заметил очевидного – после того, как все разбились по парам, одиночками остались он и Стайлз, объединяемые вместе, как ему казалось, по умолчанию. Все это время Стайлз любыми способами затаскивал Дерека в общую компанию, когда они развлекались, или предстояли праздники или каникулы, пусть Дерек и не всегда поддерживал его в этом.

Бесконечные СМС, поддразнивания, чтобы расшевелить его и вывести из депрессии, настойчивые советы отремонтировать дом и жить, как нормальный человек, а не преступник в бегах. Все это была не просто поддержка от хорошего друга. Это был Стайлз, который тянулся к нему, который пытался дать ему понять, что Дерек может ждать чего-то большего от своей жизни. Возможно, что он хочет жизнь, которая включала бы Стайлза.

Стайлз по-прежнему неподвижен в его руках, но не останавливает его, когда Дерек стягивает с него белье еще чуть-чуть, до тех пор, пока он не может видеть тату целиком. Рисунок в точности такой, как у Дерека, только меньше, и сейчас, когда он оправился от шока, это зрелище рождает в нем приятное собственническое чувство.

Дерек прикасается к нему слегка, подушечкой большого пальца, и смотрит, как живот Стайлза покрывается мурашками, в то время как обводит пальцем верхнюю спираль, следует за завитками и вниз, пока не достигает самого центра, где три спирали соединяются. Стайлз откидывает голову назад и издает звук, от которого у Дерека моментально сносит крышу. Это сексуальный, прерывистый вздох. Пальцы Стайлза с силой сжимают руки Дерека, и края трискелиона начинают светиться.

Это не теплый золотой свет, который остальные татуировки излучали при лечении. Чернильно-черные кольца загораются огненно-красным, который заставляет Дерека положить ладонь поверх метки, она просвечивает между пальцами, в то время как свет становится все ярче и ярче. Дерек чувствует ответный жар между лопаток, и понимает, что его член невероятно тверд. Он очень тверд, и все это ощущается так сильно, так ярко, и его бедра пытаются подняться на кровати, и он вот-вот кончит, думает он, удивленный. Он вот-вот кончит, просто от наложения одной руки на Стайлза.

Стайлз тоже тверд. Дерек может чувствовать его, толкающегося в тыльную сторону его запястья, и его трискелион горит сейчас горячо и ярко под ладонью Дерека. Знакомая вибрация проходит сквозь него, но на этот раз есть что-то еще, не проникающее в него, а вытягивающее что-то изнутри. Дерек чувствует, как оно отзывается в нем – глубоко спрятанное, холодное и испуганное, – поднимается и медленно раскручивается, тянясь к свету Стайлза, вздыхая от облегчения. Ожидание окончено.

Дерек стонет «Я сейчас» в тот момент, когда Стайлз произносит «О, Господи, Дерек», – и его бедра вскидываются навстречу его прикосновению, ногти впиваются в кожу Дерека, и он кончает тоже, с коротким задушенным криком.  
Стайлз раскачивается над Дереком, пока они восстанавливают дыхание; он выглядит таким же ошеломленным случившимся, каким Дерек себя чувствует.

\- О, Господи, – снова говорит Стайлз, кивком указывая туда, где рука Дерека касается его. Свет угасает до нежного мерцания, но Дерек все еще может чувствовать – что бы это ни было – поток, струящийся между ними.

\- Ты был отмечен для меня, – произносит он.

Эти слова заставляют прокатиться жар горячей волной по его спине и животу, в то место под ребрами, где живет его сердце. Стайлз издает отчаянный звук, в то время как его пальцы вцепляются в волосы Дерека. Он притягивает голову Дерека к себе, и Дерек позволяет ему.

\- Мы были _отмечены друг для друга_ , – тихо говорит Стайлз прямо ему в ухо, и это звучит еще лучше. Да, это еще лучше.

Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы впиться в губы Дерека, и на этот раз они целуются по-настоящему, ничего похожего на короткий односторонний поцелуй, случившийся внизу. Это глубокий, жесткий поцелуй, с языком Стайлза, толкающим язык Дерека, заставляющим Дерека открыться и позволить ему, как будто он пытается влезть прямо внутрь него.

Он обвивает пальцами уши Дерека и издает нетерпеливые отрывистые звуки прямо Дереку в рот, потираясь об него до тех пор, пока Дерек не перекатывается поверх Стайлза и не встает над ним на колени, отбрасывая в сторону полотенце. Стайлз не особенно помогает избавлять себя от одежды, он слишком занят, разглядывая Дерека и стараясь потрогать его, что лестно, но можно отложить на потом, когда они стянут прочь его чертову одежду. Дерек говорит ему это, пока стаскивает ботинки Стайлза и неловко освобождает его от отвратительных штанов, и внезапно

Стайлз обнажен и улыбается на кровати Дерека, тянется к нему, толчком укладывает его рядом с собой и целует снова.  
Стайлз – это великолепные, твердые мышцы и крепкие кости под гладкой кожей. Они с Дереком почти одного роста, но Стайлз уже, его конечности длиннее и угловатее по сравнению с более массивным телом Дерека. Он пробегает пальцами по рукам Стайлза и поверх плеч, оставляя крохотные искорки. Руны снова светятся одна за другой, пульсируя золотой энергией, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начинает светиться как янтарь.

Дерек склоняется и цепляет зубами одно из колечек в соске и нежно тянет, заставляя Стайлза шипеть от удовольствия и выгибаться на кровати, сжимая голову Дерека. У него такое чувство, как будто Стайлз везде одновременно, когда он потирается о Дерека, практически умоляя прикоснуться к нему, прижимаясь своим горячим ртом к плечу Дерека и его шее, впиваясь ногтями Дереку в спину.

\- Господи, иди сюда, – хрипло говорит Стайлз. Его руки скользят вниз, чтобы обхватить член Дерека, уже снова твердый и весь в перемазанный в сперме. – Мне необходимо прикоснуться к тебе, – говорит он, тяжело дыша, и двигает аккуратным кольцом из большого и остальных пальцев вверх и вниз по члену Дерека, стеная так, как будто дрочат ему.

Стайлз тоже снова тверд, и Дерек, пристроившись сверху, задерживает дыхание, когда их члены соприкасаются, легко скользя там, где они оба все еще влажные и испачканные. Они начинают тереться друг о друга в быстром ритме, который только ускоряется, Дерек стонет, в то время как Стайлз сжимает свои бедра вокруг его бедер и трахает рот Дерека своим языком. Этот раз не будет таким коротким, как первый, но в любом случае, не продлится долго.

Поцелуй становится неаккуратным и неровным, штанга в языке Стайлза щелкает о зубы Дерека, до тех пор пока, наконец, они, не отстраняются, тяжело дыша друг другу в лицо. Стайлз издает несвязные вскрики и, наконец, просто имя Дерека, снова и снова. Дерек чувствует разгорающийся жар между лопаток, и когда он смотрит вниз, туда, где встречаются их тела, трискелион Стайлза снова светится тем же интенсивно красным, как и до этого. Дерек наваливается на него, вбивая в него свои бедра, наблюдая, как руны начинают гореть тем же цветом, как будто огонь пробегает по коже Стайлза. Дерек чувствует, что его глаза загораются в ответ, и когда он смотрит вверх, глаза Стайлза сияют глубоким, ответным красным.

Дерек едва способен удержаться, но он пытается, стиснув зубы. Стайлз содрогается, затихнув, наконец, и все вокруг превращается в очищающий свет и сгорает в огне, оставив лишь чувство принадлежности кому-то. Дерек выдыхает имя Стайлза и кончает в головокружительной спешке.

~*~  
Проходит какое-то время, пока кто-либо из них может пошевелиться, но наконец Стайлз заявляет, что он умирает от жажды и встает, отправляясь на поиски воды. Дерек перекатывается на живот, который теперь его совершенно не беспокоит, укладываясь на теплое место, оставленное Стайлзом – так он может чувствовать его запах и думать о том, что больше никогда не будет одинок.

Стайлз возвращается с огромной пластиковой чашкой и заставляет Дерека поднять голову и выпить немного, прежде чем он подлезает ему под руку, счастливо вздыхая. Дерек трет шею Стайлза, когда тот прижимается к нему чуть сильнее, покрывая короткими поцелуями плечо Дерека, в то время как его пальцы бездумно теребят ухо Дерека. Секс был просто великолепным, но Дерек уже сейчас может сказать, что такие вот тихие проявления привязанности будут не менее важны. У него действительно никогда не было такого раньше.

Стайлз все еще немного светится, случайные вспышки там и тут, прыгающие с руки на грудь, с плеча на шею. До сегодняшнего вечера Дерек никогда не видел его руны светящимися, если только он не лечил кого-нибудь очень активно. Ему это нравится. Это делает Стайлза еще красивее.

\- Твоя тоже светится, – говорит Стайлз нежным и удовлетворенным голосом, когда замечает, что Дерек смотрит. Он снова целует плечо Дерека и затем скользит рукой вниз, чтобы проследить верхнюю спираль на спине Дерека, медленно обводя завитки к центру, скользя по позвонкам, и это ощущается как будто он поглаживает его сердце своими пальцами. – Раньше такое было?

\- Нет. Никогда, – говорит Дерек.

До сегодняшнего дня это была обыкновенная татуировка, чернила на коже. Сейчас это нечто большее, когда Стайлз здесь. Все это время Стайлз старался вытащить Дерека на свет, и Дерек без особого энтузиазма соглашался с этим, но была причина, почему это не действовало: ему было необходимо, чтобы именно Стайлз принес ему свет.

_Свет и надежда._

Это то, над чем он ломал голову с тех пор, как Стайлз прикоснулся к нему впервые. Это странное чувство в груди, которое он не мог распознать, потому что прошло так много времени, с тех пор как чувствовал его: _надежда_.

Артер - великолепная Айсура

**Author's Note:**

> Бе́лтейн (также Белтайн, Белтане, Бялтане, др.-ирл. Bel(l)taine, ирл. Bealtaine (/bʲaltənʲə/), гэльск.Bealltainn,англ. Beltane) – кельтский праздник начала лета, символизирующий победу света над тьмой, положительного над негативным, и жизни над смертью. Время духовного роста и физического совершенства, а также баланса естественных и сверхъестественных сил. Заключенные в этот день любовные союзы, так называемые браки зеленого леса - greenwоod, считались очень удачными.


End file.
